My Name is Sarah Garrison and This is My Story
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: A story about how Pete changed Sarah's life...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sarah Garrison and this is my story.

In that certain part of my life I felt I was like sleeping. Every day was the same, smiling and chatting on parties, sitting in silence next to my husband and escorting him everywhere. Always looking perfect and elegant, playing the perfect wife of a perfect man in a perfect world... Yes, everything was perfect except one thing, that inside my soul I was dying... I was like a living corpse, smiling all the time, while I felt only emptiness and loneliness. I was desperately lonely although I had a husband and many people around us. My world was a golden cage and there was no way out.

This was my life for quite a few years when from nothing everything changed. Maybe someone up there took pity on me and made an end to my sufferings. I was totally depressed that day also, but chatted and smiled on that party as nothing would have happened, while I could not really feel that I'm smiling or not. Suddenly Katie, my husband's assistant said she would like to introduce me to someone... and there he was, Pete Garrison my new bodyguard. I exactly remember the moment when I turned around and a man next to me turned towards me at the same moment holding out his hand to greet me. And that was it... that exact moment, our hands touched, our gaze locked and time suddenly stopped. I've never ever looked so deep into someone's eyes before, I could see the most tiny details of his friendly ocean blue eyes. Thoughts were running through my head, I felt inexplicable coziness, I felt that I finally arrived home. Like when you are in a foreign country feeling lost and lonely and suddenly your best friend shows up to join you. In that moment I exactly knew that my life will change forever.

From that day, life was colorful again, and I slowly started to came back to life. The meetings and parties were not so depressing anymore, because my thoughts were always on him. I felt his eyes on me in every minute, we often exchanged a look or even a smile when no one was watching. I loved when he touched my back or held my arm to help me out of the car and he took every chance to do it. A few times, mostly at night we could spend a little private time together, our favorite thing was walking in the garden, where we finally had real privacy.

We spent hours and hours with walking and chatting about everything, trying to get to know each other as much as we could. He always offered his jacket what I accepted happily, because that way I could feel his warmth and his intoxicating smell I loved so much.

I had eating disorders those years and thanks to him I slowly but surely felt better and better each day. He always paid attention to my eating habits after he discovered my problem, he often had dinner with me when my husband was away, so those times I ate normally and he knew it. To our walks he always brought some sweets; chocolate, candies or tangerine. First I thought it's just for fun, but soon he admitted he wanted to be sure that I ate at least something and I was so grateful for that. He was the only one who really cared for me and I have to say he was the one who brought me back to life.

My favorite night snack on our walks were candies and tangerine. Candies were so much fun, because I always selected the green ones while he the red ones, and in the end we went halves the rest of it. But my most favorite thing were tangerines. I think there was something intimate in eating this fruit together. I always peeled it and separated into two parts, giving the half fruit to him. It was a cozy feeling somehow, and one day when he peeled off even that little white membrane from it - because he knew I didn't like it - then gave it to me section after section I could not helped myself anymore and leant closer, really close... and kissed him fully on the lips. That was our very first kiss, sitting at night in the garden, kissing lovingly and feeling the sweet taste of the tangerine in our kiss.

I remember when we softly pulled apart a little, he just smiled against my lips and whispered... "I hope you know that there's no turning back from here."

"I know." I whispered and let him to pull me fully to his embrace. His arms were so warm and inviting, stroking my back softly while I totally lost myself in his closeness.

That was the day when everything became reality, my fantasies became real and I loved it so much. We continued our night walks, but instead of just chatting we usually found a hiding place and spent time with kissing and just enjoying the moment.

Our first night together happened at the beach house a few weeks later, because inside The White House our life was totally under control. My husband wanted to spend a long weekend at the beach house, but something came up and John had to travel back, so I stayed there for the weekend with the staff, while the whole first floor was mine with a security guy outside my door. So when Pete was on duty that night, he came into my room, everything happened so fast and we ended up in bed, making love passionately.

From that night on we knew that our place is the beach house, where we can be finally really together, so I tried to go there as much as my schedule let me to do it. My husband simply thought I just needed a little peace and relax, so it was easy... yes, easy I thought, until one day we got caught.

Someone sent Pete an envelope full of photos about us in the bedroom and hell started. From that day I was extremely nervous, I feared for him, for us, for our relationship what made me so utterly happy in the last few months. Soon I had to realize that the fear I felt when he got the envelope was nothing compared to the feeling when he was out in the country running for his life, because he was framed and everybody thought he is the one who wants to kill my husband. Those days were the worst in my whole life, especially when Pete left me a message on my mobile as saying goodbye. I had to do something and if it costs to reveal our affair then let it be. I really had no other choice... Life is strange, sometimes the thing we try to avoid the most is the solution for everything. Soon I had to learn that decision was the best I could make for both of us.

After that day in Toronto I totally revalued my life, I was afraid of nothing anymore... I finally knew what I want and mostly what I have to do to make it happen, to finally live the life I've always wanted, so when Pete told me about he wants to be retired, I told him that I will go with him, leaving everything behind. I was a bit afraid when I told him about my plans moving to Maine, but after I realized he played a little joke on me, I finally saw in his smiling eyes that he wanted nothing more.

So this is how my story began... the story of living with the man of my dreams...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is he inside?" asked Sarah from her husband's assistant, but not really waited for an answer as she opened the old wooden door of the President's office.

"I do not think you should..." started the assistant on a faint voice, but she could not finish it, because Sarah was already inside, facing with at least ten surprised Japanese diplomats.

"Darling? What are you doing here?" asked John as he jumped up, "We're having a meeting. We will talk tonight, ok?"

"But it's important."

"Well... fine," he answered and turned to his guests with an awkward smile, "Please excuse us for a few minutes... Katie will make you a coffee outside, thank you." he said and closed the door behind the diplomats. "Just say it quickly, I cannot keep them waiting."

"...I want a divorce." She said with one breathe.

"What?..." He finally looked at her, "Are you kidding?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to say that I will stay until the elections then I'm moving."

"Really?... Then would you be so kind to tell me why?"

"Is it seriously a question for you?," asked Sarah with disbelief. "But right I will tell you...Since you were elected you don't care for me at all. I feel like a doll, who always plays the role of the perfect wife and when you do not need me, you just put me in the corner until the next time. I'm just like anybody from your staff, not your equal as your wife. And what is more, we do not have private life. Do you realized that we haven't slept together for nearly two years?!"

"I know, but that was..."

"No! Don't say it was my decision! You never have time for me, your work was always... always before me! Do you know how much that hurts me?!" He could not look into her eyes. "But that was nothing compared to when you left me there in Toronto when that bustard caught me and you simply drove away. That is perfectly show how much I mean to you."

"I was just not myself that night I..."

"That's not an excuse! I'm your bloody wife!" She was shouting now.

"Sarah..." He tried to relax her somehow, but that was just oil to the fire,

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and pulled away her arm, "I want a divorce, but don't worry, as I said I will stay until the elections. I do not want to ruin your career."

"It's not about that. I do not want to divorce. I... I love you."

She just laughed up... "You love me?! Really?! You do not even know what this word means. I will divorce from you, and that's final." She said and turned to leave, but as she placed her hand to the doorknob his words stopped her,

"It's Pete... is it?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's Pete... is it?" His voice echoed in the room and she did not move. That was an answer he understood well. "...I knew it."

"How?," was the only thing she asked and finally turned around.

"It was so obvious. Since he started to work here you were so happy again, not to mention your night walks when you disappeared for hours with him and those looks between the two of you. You two always looked at each other in every situation, communicated without saying anything. Do you really think I did not realize it? I was busy that's true, but a man always feels it."

"You knew it, but did not say a word..."

"No I didn't." He sighed,

"Because you did not care..."

"No, I cared and still care, but I had remorse about leaving you always alone. I just forced my eyes to keep closed."

"If you would love me, you would have not been able to close your eyes."

"You will never understand this."

"Yes, maybe you are right, but the only thing I know that I do not feel anything about you for quite a while... we are like strangers." Her words were hard, but true. Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"And..." He took a deep breath, "What is so special about him?...So good in bed?"

"How typical," she remarked with disbelief, "You men cannot think on anything else... Pete loves me, he cares for me and he is always there for me, even on his busy and hard days as well and yes... he is the best I've ever been with, and do you know why? Because we really do love each other."

"I can't believe it," He murmured, "One of my agents wanted to kill me, while the other one steals my wife. And that is the famous secret service."

"The second one was totally up to you John... I want a divorce." She said and left him alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon in Pete's flat...

"I will be back at 5 p.m. to pick her up."

"Thanks Tom," smiled Pete, then closed his door and finally hugged Sarah tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," she whispered against his neck and took a deep breath from his intoxicating smell she loved so much.

"You okay? You seem a bit anguished for me."

"Yeah," she sighed and she pulled away a little. "I talked to John, I told him I want a divorce."

"What? But we agreed that I will tell him..."

"I know, but I was upset and... he is my husband after all. I mean this is my duty to tell him."

"I do not agree with you on this, but... anyway, tell me how went in there," he said and pulled her down gently next to himself on the sofa.

"As I expected... he tried to manipulate me as always, but I did not let myself."

"But he did not hurt you... right?" His voice was worried now because Sarah did not answered instantly.

"No, of course not. He is not that kind... just he revealed that he knew about us."

"What?...But how? Montrose told him?"

"No, he did not. John just found it out as he said from our behavior."

"I see." Pete wondered, "I will talk to him tomorrow."

"No!" Cried Sarah, "Please don't."

"But why? Why are you so afraid of it?"

"I just do not want anybody to get hurt."

"We would just talk..." He stroked her arm to ease her,

"Oh, of course... two men arguing on the same woman, that's really a 'just-talking-kind-of-situation'."

"Sarah..." Pete would try to convince her, but he had not much chance, because Sarah jumped up and headed to the kitchen's direction."

"Something smells wonderful, you cooked for me?"

Pete just sighed, because he knew the conversation about visiting her husband officially ended. "Umm... yes. Just something simple, pasta with my special Italian sauce. I'm not a big chef."

"That will be perfect, do not worry." She smiled and get a spoon to taste the sauce from the saucepan, "Hm, very tasty."

"I'm glad you like it. I know how much you love cooking."

"Yes, and I will cook for you everyday." She gave him a sweet smile, "I really cannot wait to run my own household again. Living in the White House is fascinating from the outside, but the truth is they never let me to do anything, and that could be awfully boring and frustrating."

"Well, I have plenty of ideas against frustration," he smiled mischievously as he softly pulled her to his embrace.

"That's gratifying..." she chuckled, "But we have to wait until your wound will fully recover. I do not want to risk it to open up again like last time."

"You're right." He sighed and gave her a quick kiss, "So would you like to eat first or want me to show you the possible houses I found on the seaside?"

"Umm... both?"

"Of course, then both..." smiled Pete, "There's the folder on the coffee table, I will be back in a minute."

"Right," she sat down with a smile. She really loved to be at his place, everything was so cosy. The bookshelves with those thousands of books, the sofa and all the little memories and photos everywhere. She would have been perfectly happy if they would only live here in this little flat in downtown, but their dream was a small house right on the seaside somewhere in Maine, where she can teach him to sail as she promised before.

They were in perfect harmony, eating simply just on the sofa with her legs curled up and discussing all pros and contras of every house he chose. This carefree side of her always amazed him, and he knew she behaved like this only when she was with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few months until the Election Day went by quite fast. They spent all of her spare time at Pete's flat, enjoying the testing of their future life together, while Pete kept himself away from the White House as he promised. It was not an easy thing, but he really did not want to ruin their relationship with anything. John was busier than before so he hardly met with her in private. He was always a great tactic, so he perfectly knew he cannot apportion his power between the fight for the presidency and for his wife. He had to make a priority and that was presidency. His plan was winning the election then concentrating on Sarah with his full power but just with soft tools, because he knew if Pete would get any hurt she would never be able to forgive him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sarah was ready to leave. It was an important day of her life, an end of an area and a beginning of a new one, a whole new life with the man of her dreams. She could not sleep at all on the previous night, because too many things were racing through her head. All the memories of her marriage with John, and all those feelings when she wanted to leave everything behind, then the moment when Pete stepped into her life and happiness found her again. The sight of their future life together was exciting and the other thing she felt was an indescribable happiness what radiated from every inch of her body. It was something she could not explain, a timeless feeling, maybe from one of their previous lives. Yes, she was sure that finding Pete was her destiny.

Stepping down on the staircase with John on her side was strange. She felt a bit guilty leaving her husband, but she perfectly knew it was the consequence of John's manipulation, what he did on hundred percent since his position as the president of the United States were sure again. He seemed so lost and lonely in the last few days, speculating that she will take pity on him and change her mind. She knew that the last part is always the hardest, so she tried to concentrate on her goal, reaching Pete, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase with his car behind him.

"Well..." started Sarah, suddenly stopped halfway and turned to face with her husband, "I think I will succeed from here. Thank you for escorting me outside."

"Sarah..." tried John, but she stopped him.

"Please don't. It's hard enough for me anyway. I do not want to farewell to long, I just want to say thanks for all the good years, because I must admit that the beginning of our marriage was not bad at all and congratulations again for your victory." She tried to keep her voice emotionless.

"At least... can I hug you for the last time?" asked John and she knew she cannot deny that from him so she just nodded. Feeling his closeness again hurt her. Hurt her that much she needed every strength of her to not let her tears run freely. As they pulled apart she was not able to speak just left him there on the middle of the staircase and took the final few steps to reach the car.

"You ok?" asked Pete softly, because he perfectly knew how hard was this whole thing for her.

"Yes, I will be fine, just go," she whispered as he helped her into the car, then went to the other side, but suddenly stopped. He knew that he cannot leave this man on the stairs without a word, running away with his wife. It was a man thing.

"Well...," sighed Pete awkwardly, standing face to face with him, "I do not know what to say."

"But I do," answered John on a determined voice, "Enjoy this little time with her, because she will surely came back to me soon."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Sarah got into the car a humming silence surrounded her, she totally lost control with reality. She didn't even realize that Pete did not follow her immediately, just his voice brought her back to her senses.

"Sarah?...You ok?"

"Yes, yes of course," she nodded finally and gave him a weak smile, "Just go."

"Okay," answered Pete softly and started the car.

The way until their new home was quite long, but it was a great effect on her. It was like a purification for her soul, going farther and farther from her old life. The colors and the freshness of the countryside with the bright weather perfectly fitted to her inside journey. She slowly calmed down and finally could breath freely again. A huge stone - what was John's effect on her - rolled down from her chest. Before she met with Pete, for a very long time she desperately longed for her husband's love and attention, but he was a real workaholic so they slowly got farther and farther from each other what hurt her so much. She felt anger and frustration against him, then in her deepest depression period came someone, who brought her back to life, giving back the happiness she longed for so many years. Pete was everything she ever dreamed of, but John's manipulation still had an effect on her, after all they spent nearly three decades together and in the last part of their marriage she desperately longed for the love of her husband, what she never got from him. It was a hard situation emotionally and she really did not want Pete to think she doesn't love him with all of her heart, but fortunately Pete perfectly understood her. He didn't say a word since they started their journey, just when he realized the change on her.

"I'm glad you are smiling again," said Pete softly, while he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yes, I think I will be fine now," she smiled and placed a long kiss on his shoulder. Fortunately he already removed his jacket so he could feel her warm lips through his shirt. It was a sweet and intimate gesture what meant a little thank you for his understanding.

The rest of their journey passed by mostly in silence, but it was not awkward at all. They loved simply just being together, it does not matter they were talking or not, and anyway they both had many things to think on. Sarah could not wait to finally see their new home, because until now only Pete saw it in effect. He visited the last five houses they thought would be fine for them and took photos, so Sarah could choose more easily. The first two houses were not bad, but the third one was simply perfect, she immediately knew that this must be their new home. So as Sarah chose the house, Pete arranged the paperwork and bought the house for their names. The only thing they could not agree on was money. Pete insisted to pay the whole house, while Sarah wanted to pay at least the half of it. Both sides were totally understandable, because Pete wanted to take care of her with his full power, while Sarah wanted to be an equal participant in their relationship not like before with John, so it was not an easy decision, but Sarah finally convinced him on a very sweet way.

When they arrived, the sun was still up so Sarah could enjoy the view fully. The house was not too big, but for them it was perfect. She just stood there for a while, watching the friendly view of their new home.

"Do you like it?" asked Pete softly, standing behind her and pulling her to his embrace.

"...Love at first sight." she sighed happily.

"Like when you saw me." he teased her, what made her chuckle, but also knew he was right. "Then why don't we take a look around inside as well?," he winked and suddenly picked her up to his arms.

"What are you doing?" she cried from surprise, but meanwhile really enjoyed his closeness. "You want to keep the tradition?"

"But of course. After all, I'm bringing a new woman to the house," he winked and took her inside.

As he gently put her down, her eyes were shining, because she was completely amazed. The atmosphere was cozy like in Pete's downtown flat. On the right there was the living room with full of bookshelves and an enormous, comfortable sofa, while on the left was the well-equipped kitchen. The door from the kitchen led to the big strip floored terrace with it's own gang-board.

"I love it. The colors, the furniture, and the whole atmosphere is simply perfect," she smiled and turned to face with him.

"I'm so relieved," he chuckled, "I'm not a professional designer, but I tried to copy my flat's style what you loved so much, so this is the result. But of course, we can change anything you want later if you will have other ideas."

"No. It's absolutely perfect..." She smiled then pointed to the stair's direction "And what is upstairs?"

"I'll show you," he grabbed her hand and led her to the first floor. "Here's our bedroom with two bathrooms as you asked, the walk-in closet is over there, and here's the study on the left."

"I think this will be my favorite place,"

"The walk-in closet?" He asked playfully.

"Not exactly." she chuckled, "But I love that one too. That reminds me, which wardrobe is mine?"

"All of them,"

"No, seriously."

"Actually my stuff fits into this wardrobe on the right, so all the other ones are yours."

"Oh...I love it. Plenty of space to pack." she was excited like a child.

"I knew you will like the size of it... Then let we make a deal. You unpack your things after I brought up your suitcases from the car, while I prepare some dinner downstairs."

"How could I say no to this," she chuckled, "But from tomorrow the kitchen is officially mine."

"Right, I think I can getting together with that." He gave her a quick kiss before wanted to go down, but one kiss was not enough for neither of them. One kiss followed the other and soon they were totally lost in their own little world, enjoying the privacy and endless time they had. Their motions were slow and loving, showing each other what they cannot say with words...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The dinner and packing were cancelled for the rest of the day, because they fell asleep in each others arms. When Sarah woke up, she was already alone, finding a sweet note on the pillow next to her, saying that Pete was waiting for her on the terrace with breakfast.

She was so utterly happy to be there, going to the bathroom with a smile on her face. As she stepped inside she was simply amazed, because it was not an empty one as she expected, but it was full with everything a woman needs and mostly from the brands she used.

After she had a wash and brush up, she dressed up and went downstairs where Pete was already waiting for her, drinking his usual morning coffee and reading the papers.

"Good morning, darling," he smiled and stood up to greet her, "I hope you unbent yourself."

"Yeah, I've never slept better in my life, but I think you forgot to clean the bathroom after your last girlfriend," she teased him.

"So you found those shampoos and soaps and... shampoos?"

"Yes, thanks so much. You are so thoughtful." She gave him a kiss, "But how did you know what I need?"

"Jill helped me a lot, she made a little investigation and ordered everything you use."

"Very clever," she smiled, "I will thank Jill later, she is a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is. And while she helped me, she just sighed on our love story all the time."

"Oh, I can totally understand that. I also fascinated about love stories... but ours is my favorite." She smiled sweetly, "Wow, you made so many things for breakfast?" She asked as she saw the table outside on the terrace.

"Yes, after all it's a special event, our first dining here," he smiled as they sat down, "And I know you only eat fruits in the morning, but this time I think you should make an exception, so I offer you the muffins, especially that one on the right."

"Oh, I see..." she chuckled, "You mean the one with the sugar icing on it or the one with the diamond ring in the middle?"

"Umm... I think it's up to you," he smiled, "And your choice will be also an answer,"

"Then I think... I chose the one with the sugar icing on it."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Then I think... I chose the one with the sugar icing on it," she said with poker face, then added with a smile, "Because I like rings on my finger more."

"That was mean," he said relieved with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I just could not help myself. Of course I chose the one with the ring," she stood up and fell on his neck. "I love you."

"Me too... me too Sarah." he whispered, holding her tight. So tight, that it seemed he never wanted to let her go.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, sorry." He loosened his hug, letting her to face with him, "I was just thinking."

"What's the matter?" She asked, because she felt something was wrong, "Please tell me."

"It's nothing, just... we have to find out the details soon. But first, we should finish breakfast."

"Okay," she nodded, decided it's better to leave him. Maybe he will tell it later unbidden. "So what are your plans for today?" she asked softly.

"Anything you want. We can just relax here or go and discover the town. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well... I actually have one, but it's more ordinary than these things."

"That's ok." he braved her. "So what would you like to do?"

"I should go to the beauty saloon with my nails, they are in horrible condition. But it will be just an hour, so you can stay at home or..."

"No, I'm going with you. I should have to arrange a few things at the mall anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?" he was a bit puzzled.

"I was just thinking... maybe you should want to be alone a little, that's all."

"Ah, Sarah." he smiled, "Let me clear something for the future. I never... do you understand me? Never want to be alone if it means I could be with you as well. Okay?"

"Yes," she nodded sweetly. "Then I will pop in for a manicure, while you arrange your things and we should go grocery shopping after that."

"I like this plan very much," he smiled, stroking her hand gently.

As they finished with breakfast, they headed to the mall what was in the next town. She was a bigger kind of sensation at the beauty saloon, but thanks to her cogency, soon they truly believed that she is just a dead ringer for the First Lady.

Pete quickly bought a few things, visited the post office, then popped into a jewelry store to change the batteries in his watch. While he was waiting he just watched two girls, who just bought a few charms to their pandora bracelets.

"Hello," he stepped to the sales girl. "Could you tell me what is this charm bracelet is about? I saw those ladies were so excited."

"Yes, it's very popular these days. You chose a bracelet, then with a few charms you can tell your story or it could be a memory of a life event."

"Oh, that's a great idea."

"Would you like to try some combinations?"

"Yes, please."

"Let me ask you, is it for some special occasion?"

"No, just because I think Sarah would like it," he answered and the sales girl just smiled.

"Okay. Then I recommend the stiff bracelet, most women chose that one," he nodded, "And we need the size of her wrist."

"Umm, very thin. I think the smallest size would be fine."

"Right. Is there any charm you sure you want?" asked the girl, "For example, anything what reminds you of her."

"Oh, that will be easy. This heart... the house... umm, the sailboat and the eternity sign... and maybe a few more hearts would be fine."

"Very good choice Sir. Can I pack it?"

"Yes, please." He nodded happily, because he knew Sarah will surely like it. Meanwhile his watch was also ready.

"Thank you for your purchase. Here's your watch and the bracelet in gift wrap," smiled the girl. "If I may say so, she is a very lucky lady."

"No, I'm the lucky to have her."

"Aw," sighed the girl. "Can I ask you a question?" she looked a bit more serious now. "Is she... young?"

"I see..." chuckled Pete, "She is ten years younger than me, we met about a year and now we're going to marry." he smiled, seeing the happiness in the girl's eyes, knowing he gave back hope for someone.

After he finished at the jewelry store, he picked up Sarah, who had just finished at the beauty saloon.

"Have you arranged everything you wanted?" She asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"Yes, I have. And..." he pulled out a box from his jacket. "I have a little surprise for you."

"Wow, a pandora bracelet? Oh my God! I've always wanted one." She was so excited as she opened it, "Oh, and there's a tiny house and sailboat on it with lots of hearts. It's so sweet of you." She smiled and leant closer to kiss him. "Thank you, I love it."

"I'm glad you do," he loved to see the happiness on her face.

"You know, you are really spoiling me..."

"And maybe it's a problem for you?" he teased her.

"Absolutely not, I love every minute of if."

"That's a good answer," he smiled. "Then... are you ready for shopping?"

"Yes, of course. We can go. Oh..." she started searching in her bag, because her mobile was ringing, "Oh my God... it's John."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh my God...it's John," she said and he could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Do you want me to speak with him?..." She shook her head. "...or just don't answer."

"No, it's ok..." she took a deep breathe, then pushed the button, "Hi John... Yeah, I'm fine. Why have you called me?... I don't think we should meet about that. I've already told you I do not need anything... I don't care about the summer house... not either... No. It's very kind of you, but I do not want anything. Just send me the papers, okay?... Right."

"So?" asked Pete softly as she rang off the phone.

"His lawyer suggested we should meet about the divorce." she sighed, "Of course, we couldn't talk about this a few days ago. He thinks I'm a complete idiot."

"He tries to win you back, and from this distance it is not an easy thing, that's why he wants to meet you, and of course he wants to interrupt our life also."

"I know it, and I'm sorry."

"No, Sarah. You do not have to say sorry for anything... And it was likely to happen."

"Yes, but I want to put paid this whole thing, then finally concentrate on our life."

"I know," he stroked her arm. "We're gonna go through this together."

"Yes," she smiled and took a deep breath, "Forget him for today and let's go shopping."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About an hour later, they arrived home with tones of ingredients for cooking. Although she loved cooking for creativity, it was also a thing what could totally relax her.

"What should I help?" asked Pete as he put down the packages to the kitchen counter.

"Nothing, thank you." she smiled. "I'll get on with it. Is there anything you would prefer to eat?"

"I leave it to you...Dazzle me."

"Okay," she chuckled, "Then I'll make one of my specialities. But first, I'll make you some refreshment."

It lasted not longer than two minutes and she got ready with a raspberry flavored pink lemonade.

"Wow," he was amazed as she put it down before him and he tasted it, "It's so delicious... Admit it that you were a bar tender before." he teased her.

"And this is only the beginning, just watch it...," she smiled mischievously and put on an apron.

The next hour passed quickly, it was like a cooking show on tv. Originally Pete wanted to go upstairs and pack out the things he bought, but he could not move, just watched Sarah's professional movements as she prepared one thing after the other. She made at least three different courses in perfect harmony; while the chicken was in the Owen, she put together the most colorful vegetable lasagne he has ever seen in his life. Everything was beautiful, colorful and smelled divine. He was thinking on John, who was really an idiot to let her go, but obviously he realized it and that's why he wants to regain her.

"You ok?" smiled Sarah as she wiped her hand in a kitchen towel.

"Umm... yes. I'm just amazed. I knew you love cooking, but this is..."

"These are just the simplest courses ever," she chuckled, "And you still haven't tasted it."

"Really?" he smiled, leaning closer and kissing her on the lips, "Hm... delicious."

"You are incorrigible," she chuckled. "Just wait until lunch will be ready... But until that, could you set the table?"

"Of course, I'm going." he replied with a smile, and went outside the terrace.

The lunch was simply phenomenal, after another plate from the lasagne he felt he could not move.

"Are you ready for the dessert?" she smiled and stood up.

"Dessert? When did you have time for making a dessert?"

"While you were setting the table."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. But it's just a quick cherry pie, nothing extra."

"Oh my God..." he sighed.

"Are you all right?" she chuckled, because she saw he was completely full.

"Yes I am. But I do not think I can stood up, so... just a small slice."

"Right. A small slice..." she laughed and headed inside.

She returned back with a cup of coffee and a smaller slice of cherry pie.

"Why don't you lie down a little on the deck chair."

"And you?"

"I'll be back in a minute," she smiled and headed back to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself, but when she finished, someone was knocking on the front door.

"Good afternoon Madam," said the delivery guy as she opened the door.

"Good afternoon... are you sure you're at the right place?"

"Umm... Mrs. Ballentine?"

She took a deep breathe, "Yes, that's me."

"Then please sign here... Thank you," said the guy and handed her a package.

"Thanks," she answered and closed the door.

Pete was not sure he heard knocking or not, so he decided it's better if he check it. When he stepped inside Sarah was already nowhere, only an opened package was on the kitchen counter. Then he heard crying from upstairs...

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pete picked up the letter what arrived with the package. _"I vacated the summer house and I thought you would not want to throw it away. John."_ As Pete looked inside the package, suddenly everything became clear, the box was full of baby stuff...

"Sarah..." he said softly as he sat down on their bed, where she was lying on her stomach crying her heart out. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." he just stroked her back, trying to ease her somehow. His heart was breaking for her. He always suspected that something was wrong, because Sarah and John never had a child despite their long marriage, but Pete did not know the true reason of it.

"Can I help you somehow?" he asked softly when she finally moved a bit and cuddled up to him.

"Just hold me... just hold me, please." she whispered against his neck and he did as she asked. He could feel from the tightness of her arms, the suffering she felt inside. He placed a soft kiss on her head, while he was stroking her back rhythmically.

"Maybe it would help if you would talk about it." he said softly. Her answer was a slight nod and slowly she started to speak amongst tears. She told him about a few miscarriages during the years of her marriage with John. They tried hardly, but never had a child, and her last pregnancy was nearly successful, it happened about ten years ago, but the baby was premature and lived only a few days. It was an awfully painful memory, but in those years of trying they were really close with John emotionally, so Pete finally understood why did he send this package. He wanted her to feel they belong together after what they came through the years, but his plan hit back, because she hated him more than before.

After she told Pete everything, she really felt a bit relieved and soon she fell asleep in his arms from the exhaustion. He gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket, then sneaked down to the kitchen, leaving her to sleep a bit. As he reached the kitchen, the first thing he did was hiding the box out of sight, then poured a whiskey for himself. He perfectly knew that John choose psychological war...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days had passed and she slowly felt better and better. Pete tried to keep her busy with everything, they started to find a proper sailboat, while made a few trips in the neighborhood. Her husband still sent a few things, but Pete hid them, he tried to save her as long as he could. They spent their nights mostly at home in their bedroom. Sarah usually just moisturized her skin on their bed in her nightgown, while Pete was reading, or they just cuddled, watching some old time movie. Maybe it seemed a bit boring from the outside, but they loved these cozy times. They would gave anything for a night like this before, when they was hiding and only had an hour in private.

"Come..." he reached out his hand with a smile, laying on his back next to her.

"I'm still sticking from the cream," she chuckled as he drew her close to him.

"I don't care. I just want to feel you close to me."

"Best place on earth," she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. The music from some old tv show in the background slowly filled the air, while they just enjoyed each others closeness.

"I've never been happier before," he whispered. "I give thanks for every day we could spend together."

"Me too," she answered softly and put a kiss on his chest, "But sometimes I'm a bit afraid that I'm too happy."

"Really?" he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Yes, my life was so full of sufferings before, that it feels so strange to be happy. I'm afraid that I don't deserve it."

"You deserve nothing but happiness," he kissed her head, holding her more tightly. "And I will do anything for that."

"And if it ends?" her question was hanging in the air.

"Then in the end..." he smiled, looking deep in her eyes. "I wanna be standing at the beginning with you," he whispered, kissing her lovingly until the world slowly disappeared around them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning she was making some tea in the kitchen, while Pete was on the phone with Dave...

"Yes, that would be fine... Tonight?... Ok, just hold the line. I'm asking her..." he turned to Sarah now, "Dave is gonna be at the neighborhood and he would pop in tonight if it's ok for you."

"Of course. Just come," she smiled. "Then I will cook something special for tonight."

"Thanks Darling," he gave her a quick kiss. "Dave?... It's ok. We look forward to you."

Sarah was happy about the visit, because she knew Pete hasn't seen him for a while, and Dave was his best friend. She really did not want to separate them.

At exactly 7 p.m. Dave was standing at the door with a big bouquet of flowers and a glass of wine...

"Dave. I'm so glad you came. Come on in," smiled Pete and closed the door behind him.

"This is for... Sarah." He gave her the flower, but he was a bit puzzled, after all she was still the First Lady.

"Thank you so much, they are beautiful." she smiled sweetly, "I thought you should sit outside and chat a little until dinner will be ready."

"That's a great idea," smiled Pete. "What would you like to drink?"

"A scotch would be fine."

"Right. And for you?... Sarah?" She was still in the kitchen,

"Yes?"

"What would you like to drink?" he asked with a smile as he stepped inside.

"Nothing thank you."

"Sure?" She just nodded, "I'll bring out some pillows for you."

"No, thanks. I'll stay inside. You two haven't seen each other for quite a while and I still have a lot of work with the dinner anyway." He looked at her questioningly. "And... he still seems a bit puzzled."

"Your empathy always amazes me," he whispered and hugged her lovingly.

"So here are the drinks," he announced as he sat down next to Dave. "So how are you with Cindy? Everything is fine?"

"Yes, we made it up. So we are together again."

"I'm so glad," smiled Pete.

"Although we still need a little time, you know. But... looking at you and Sarah, you really choose the right one," he glanced to the kitchen's direction, "She is lovely."

"Yes, I still can't believe that we're together. Oh, and I haven't told you, we're gonna marry."

"Wow! That's big news. Congratulation. But... what about their divorce? The President still hasn't announced it."

"Yes... It will be harder than we thought, he tries to stall for time with everything and what is more, he threatened me that she will go back to him soon..." he said, just when Sarah stepped outside with some crackers.

"What?!..."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What?!..." cried Sarah with anger, "What did he tell you?!"

"It really doesn't matter..." tried Pete with not much success. "After all we already knew what he thinks."

"Please tell me."

"Just... that I should enjoy my time with you, because you will surely go back to him soon."

"And when did you speak to him?"

"When I took you away," answered Pete. "Sarah..."

"I think it's better if I go," said Dave weakly, but Pete motioned to sit down and hurried after Sarah, who was already inside, looking for her mobile.

"Sarah I don't think you should..." started Pete, but she already pushed the speed dialing.

"What the hell do you think of yourself..." she shouted and disappeared on the stairs.

"She will be fine..." said Pete as he sat back to Dave, "Another drink?,"

"Yes, thank you... Poor Sarah. I didn't know how hard this whole thing is for her."

"Yes, it's very tiring emotionally, but at least she tells him what she thinks."

"That's sure. I wouldn't be in his place now."

"Me neither," hissed Pete and drank a bit.

A few minutes later Pete went upstairs to see how things going.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Sarah was sitting before her make up mirror.

"Yes, I'm just fixed my make up a bit. I'm coming."

"What did he say?"

"Umm not much, because I only reached his voicemail. But... I enjoyed every moment of it," she smiled and let him to escort her down.

"I'm so sorry Dave..." started Sarah, but she could not finish it.

"No, please don't." protested Dave. "It's totally understandable. These fights cannot get away without a little shouting."

"Yes... so, what would you say if we move forward and would make a try with the dinner?"

"Lovely idea."

The dinner went well, they chatted a lot and in the end Dave really had a good time with her. Now he was ready to leave and they waited for Sarah, who went upstairs for something.

"Thanks for the invitation, I really enjoyed this dinner." smiled Dave. "And I hope everything will turn out well soon, but... actually I can understand the President also. In his place letting go a woman like Sarah would not be an option for me."

"Do I have to be worry Dave?" joked Pete.

"No. Never. You know me, just saying that she is such a fantastic woman, that I could not imagine a man who would give up on her."

"That's true," nodded Pete with a sigh. "So I would need a plan B, right?"

"Uh-huh. Maybe you should start with some fake passports."

"Yeah, I think you are right."

"But don't worry. You can count on me in anything."

"Thanks Dave." he shook his hand, just when Sarah arrived back with a big paper bag.

"I've found it," she smiled and handed it to Dave, "Could you take this for Jill?"

"Of course. It looks something really nice from the package."

"Yes it is," chuckled Sarah. "A Louis Vuitton bag is really a nice thing for every girl. And there's a card in it also."

"I'm sure Jill will be very happy."

"I hope so," she smiled.

"But now, I have to say goodbye... Thank you again for the dinner, it was fantastic."

"It was my pleasure. I really like cooking, mostly for a good company. So thanks for coming and if you are in Maine again just pop in. Pete needs his friends also, not just me." Pete kissed her cheek, he was so proud of her.

"Thank you, that's really kind." smiled Dave.

After Dave left them, they just cuddled up on the sofa with a little wine and relaxed. They chatted about everything, mostly about the last few days' events.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Pete lovingly, because Sarah was laying quietly a while in his lap with an absent minded smile on her face.

"I was just thinking... Have you noticed..."

"What?"

"That in the last few days you're always stroking my belly?" she looked up at him with a smile,

"Oh, no. Sorry. You don't like it?"

"No. It's not about that, just..." she covered his hand with hers. "Never mind. I was just thinking."

OOOOOOOOOO

Next day they met with the ship-agent and finally found the right sailboat, they could not wait to start Pete's sailing lessons. The agents office was in the next town, so on their way back they popped into a grocery store and into a pharmacy as well.

"You said we can change anything on the house later, right?" asked Sarah as she came down on the stairs.

"Yes, of course." smiled Pete. "What would you like to change?"

"Umm... the study."

"Oh, maybe for another walk-in closet?" he chuckled. "Or..."

"A nursery. I... I think I'm pregnant."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"A nursery. I... I think I'm pregnant." she said and a teardrop started to roll down on her face.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "...We're going to have a baby?" asked Pete with disbelief and she could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Yes." she just whispered as he hugged her tightly. "We're going to have a baby. Oh my God."

"I can't believe it," he just held her, then suddenly loosened his hug, "But..."

"You're worried." she said looking at him.

"You don't?"

"Yes, I do. But I feel this time everything will going to be alright," she said and led them to the sofa. "With John it was different. I mean the doctors said we are both healthy just we do not fit to each other genetically. So that was the problem with us, but now... I do not think history will repeat itself."

"Okay. I... I'm just... It's so hard." he sighed, and she could see how worried he was, "In one hand I could not be happier, but on the other hand I simply fear for you... we are not young anymore and I would not survive if I would lose you..."

"I'm sure it could not be a coincidence that I got pregnant in my age, you know. This baby always wanted to born, but it seems not from John..." He just nodded. "But tomorrow we're going to visit a doctor. That would help?"

"Yes, it would."

"Okay," she smiled and just stroked his arm happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their visit at the doctor made him ease a bit, but he did everything he could to spare Sarah from... actually everything. She could try to hide her smile sometimes, but she also melted from his sweetness.

John still did not send her the papers, so the divorce was still hanging in the air, when after his countless of phone calls and presents, he decided he will make a try personally.

As Sarah heard knocking on the front door, she put down the kitchen towel from her hand and went to open it.

"Yes?" She asked and as they looked at each other time suddenly stopped. She just stood there face to face with John and he simply could not believe his eyes. Now her belly was quite noticeable compared to her slim figure, so he got a smaller kind of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"..."

"John?"

"Umm... Nothing, sorry. I... I'll send the papers today." he murmured and with that, left Sarah at the door. That was the last time she saw him, and when Pete arrived home that night, the divorce was already final with Sarah's signature.

From that day everything went easy, they held a small and simple wedding at their home with some close friends and Sarah's sister, then a few months later, their baby was finally born. He was healthy and cute and had the happiest parents on earth.

So this is how my story ended... and my name was Sarah Garrison.

The End


End file.
